All roads lead to you
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: A love story between Seth Rollins & Raven Michales, I have no idea how to explain it other than that lol Give it a go good people!
1. Scissors incident

**Chapter 1 Scissors incident**

"Give them back Colby!"

"Make me!" The little boy poked his tongue out at the small girl, her little face flushing a deep red. Colby knew better than to snatch scissors but seeing that Raven had them, he couldn't resist.

"Give them back!" Raven screeched again lunging for the precious scissors, Raven as usual was minding her own business when Colby decided that he wanted her scissors, he was always doing that. Taking what Raven had.

"Make me!" Cobly poked his tongue out again, Raven squealed in anger her little body knocking him to the floor, the two children yelled as they fought over the kiddy-scissors, it was just lucky that they couldn't cut anyway. Finally the teacher pulled the two eight year olds apart, Raven was still trying to hit Colby and Colby was still taunting her about the scissors.

"That is not how we treat each other" The teacher, Miss Anderson, tried to calm them down. Sadly this wasn't a new occurance for Raven and Colby, she had seen some kids dislike each other but Raven and Colby took it beyond that. It was like one was oil and the other was water. No matter how hard they tried, Raven Michales and Colby Lopez were not going to get along.

"He took my skissors" Raven glared at Colby, the young boy laughed as usual.

"It's pronounced scissors you idiot"

"I know how it's pronouced you fuck-head"

"Raven! That is not appropirate language!"

Colby poked his tongue out again enjoying that Raven was in trouble again "Yeah Raaaa-ven, you should know that"

Raven hated how he did that, trilled her name out longer than it had to be, "He started it"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You totally did!"

"Can't prove that Raaa-ven!"

"You have my skissors you idiot, thats proof enough, ha!"

Miss Anderson took each of their little hands and guided them to the 'special steps' in the corner of the room, the naughty steps.

"You two are to stay there until you have sorted this out, and if you don't have it sorted by recess then you will miss it"

The two kids glared at each other while the teacher went to the other kids. Colby reached out and flicked a strand of her black and silver hair, Colby liked her hair, it was the first time he had seen hair like that. Straight black strands with silver ringlets, they looked so pretty. Especially when she had it down, which she did alot. Colby wanted to run his little hands through it, just to know how it felt. Raven slapped his hand away annoyed at him, he was always touching her hair or more to the point, pulling it. Raven swore that he did it just because she squealed like a damn bird everytime he did. She couldn't help that, it hurt.

"Your fault" Colby snapped again folding his arms over his chest, Colby didn't want to look at her face again, it only made him want to touch her eyeballs, instead of a normal colour like his green ones, Raven had silver ones. Pure silver that looked like liquid, like if she tilted her head to the side they would dribble out of her sockets. He liked those too.

Raven merely poked her tongue out, Colby had an urge to touch that too. He couldn't help it, Raven was pretty.

"You're a jerk-face Colby"

"And you're a bitch"

"You don't even know what that means"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

Colby nudged her with his bare foot, her skin smoother than his own, he guessed that was a girl thing. Raven kicked him back as hard as she could. By the time Miss Anderson came back they were back on the floor hitting each other and screaming. Clearly this wasn't going to be solved anytime soon.

**A/N; That my dears is chapter one, hope you guys enjoyed! **


	2. Forced apart

**Chapter 2 Forced apart**

Raven and Colby found themselves sitting in the principals office, it wasn't new and that fear of getting in trouble only raised higher. It was made worse by the fact that both their mothers were there as well. Raven sat next to her mother, a slight tremble whipping through her hands, Raven knew she would be in trouble when she got home. At least Raven knew that the solid woman beside her would be fair, she wouldn't pin it all on Raven. Raven shot a glare at Colby, his mother was a skinny thing that Raven doubted would last six seconds in a fight with her mother.

"Now I have called you both down here to discuss the situation between Colby and Raven"

Mrs Michales let her hard silver eyes rest on the principal, "What exactly is the situation Ms Sykes?"

"Colby and Raven are getting worse I'm afraid"

"I'm sure it's nothing, not all kids get along" Mrs Lopez added in, "It's just kids being kids"

"Mrs Lopez I have been doing this for twenty-five years and I've only ever seen this kind of aggression from teenagers, not two eight year old children. When other kids dislike eachother they express that by name calling and a few bad words, Raven and Colby are throwing chairs, snatching scissors, fighting with each other. Yesterday one was on top of the other with hands wrapped around the throat"

"Who was doing the choking?" Mrs Lopez asked making Raven's mother glare at her.

"I hardly think that is the point, the point is our children do not get along and we need to find a solution to the problem"

"The problem is that your little girl cannot keep her hands to herself"

Mrs Michales drew herself up to her full height, "My little girl is not perfect but I can assure you _Miss_ that my girl doesn't strike unless provoked, so the question is what did your little boy do to my girl?"

"I suppose you condone your girl throwing a chair at my son?"

Mrs Michales looked towards her daughter "Raven, you threw a chair?"

"He cut me Mama!" Raven protested showing her mother her hand, a fresh cut slicing the flesh from the last time Colby grabbed the scissors.

"Again, I say she only strikes when provoked"

"Ladies, I think it's best if we seperate Colby and Raven permantaly. We would like Colby to remain in Room Five while Raven will go to Room Seven, they are to stay away from eachother at all times unless they can suddenly get along"

"Nope, Colby is a jerk-face"

"Raven that is not appropirate. Apologize"

"Sorry" Raven muttered, it was quite clear that she didn't mean it but her Mother wasn't about to make her say it again.

"Ladies if this behaviour continues and this seperation does not work then we will have to look at other options."

"What do you mean other options?" Both ladies asked at the same time,

"If Raven and Colby cannot stay seperated and their behaviour continues then I'm afraid I can no longer have them in my school"

"That sounds fair enough. Is that all Ms Sykes?"

"Yes"

Mrs Michales stood up with her daughter in tow, she didn't mean to sound so bitchy but the older woman couldn't help herself. Her native tongue spitting out one harsh word that clearly Mrs Lopez didn't understand. _Trash_.

Raven however couldn't help but smile, at least now she would be free of Colby at long last.


	3. One last thing

**A/N So this is the last chapter for this part, hopefully you guys enjoy! Onwards Tonto!**

**Chapter 3 One last thing**

Raven really thought she had seen the last of Colby, she wasn't sure why but she wasn't entirely happy. When Colby wasn't stealing her scissors or pulling her hair, he was almost...nice. It probably didn't help that Colby made her laugh. The other kids couldn't make her laugh the way Colby could, then again she didn't get to laugh much anymore because he had decided to just be mean. The kids in Room Seven were ok she guessed but she didn't seem to click with any of them. She had no interest in talking to them, the weirdest part was, the only one she did want to talk too was Colby. But thanks to the principal, he was gone now and she was alone. During recess Raven snuck away and went to her favourite place, an almost cave-like hide-away at the back of the feild. Raven knew that Iziah, her twin would find her eventually. Raven sat down in the dirt not really caring that it was messing up her clothes, she was too busy trying to figure out why she missed Colby so much. It wasn't like they were actually friends, if Raven had to name it she would say enemies. Colby was her enemy and she knew it would stay that way, at least until he decided to stop being a jerk-face.

"Why are you here?"

Raven looked up at Colby, his green eyes staring a hole through her.

"Because I'm allowed too Colby"

"According to the principal, no one is allowed here"

"Well I'm so sorry, why don't you just go and snitch on me. You'd love that Colby"

Colby took a seat next to her, his knees barley touching her's. He felt it too, that weird sadness that he wasn't allowed near Raven anymore. Colby couldn't quite understand why he was so mean to her, he guessed he would figure it out later in life, but for right now, his eight year old brain had no answers.

"Why are you even here Colby?"

"I don't know, thought I'd see why you were here" Colby shrugged his little hands playing in the dirt. "And I wanted to tell you that..."

"That what?"

"I'm sorry I cut your hand"

Raven looked away, the urge to touch his hand was over-whelming to say the least. A part of her couldn't wait to leave him behind and yet all she wanted to do was grab his arm and demand that he stay.

Colby mumbled something into his hands, he didn't want Raven to hear it but he knew he had to get the words out somehow.

"What?" Raven looked up at him finally, those green eyes she liked were misty looking. If she didn't know any better she would've guessed that Colby was trying not to cry.

"I'm gonna miss you" Colby whispered again, his thin lips kissing her cheek quickly. Before Raven could really hit him, he got up and fled. Raven just sat there until the bell rung, did Colby really just kiss her?


	4. Back together

**A/N So after five years apart, Colby and Raven are pushed back together for the first day of college. I know that school systems are different all over so I've decided to use the NZ one as I know that one better, anyways enough of my mumbo-jumbo, onwards! **

**Chapter 4 Back together**

Raven stepped into her first class of the new year, Social Studies had always been one of her favourite subjects, that was until she saw Colby sitting there at the back. Raven hadn't thought of Colby in years, since their seperation he became just another face in the crowd, she only really saw him at school assemblies, and even then it was just a glance. The only time she had seen him properly was the school play his class put on, she remembered seeing him there, that same confusing feeling of missing him reared it's ugly head. Raven made her way to the back, whether or not Colby Lopez was there she was determined to sit at the back. Less people seemed to bother you if you were at the back. They wrote you off instantly as a loner and apparently loner was just another word for loser and the last thing anyone wanted to be was a loser. Raven as usual, just didn't care. Raven wondered if he would even reconize her, she doubted he would forget her given the fact that she didn't exactly look like other girls.

"So back for another round are you?" Raven smirked at her old nemesis, Raven didn't like it but she couldn't believe that Colby had gotten alot more handsome since their last meeting, he was letting his hair grow out. A mid-length black sweeping his shoulders. She liked it, at least she could pull it if he decided to pull hers. She hoped Colby had grown out of that.

Those green eyes she had always liked looked up at her bored, "Excuse me?"

Raven held up her hand, the slight scar he put there made his eyes pop.

"Raven? Wow didn't see that one coming"

Raven sat next to him, still wanting the window seat, she could always try asking him to move but she knew that would only cause a fight and she promised her mother that she wouldn't pick fights on the first day of school. Besides her mother would probably be too busy with Iziah, Iziah would most certainly get into trouble first day of school or not.

Colby looked her frame over, almost every inch of her attire was black. It certainly matched her long black strands. Just like when he was younger, he liked it better when it was down. That childish urge to touch it came back at full force. Raven had only gotten prettier with age, it probably helped his developing mind that her breasts had come through.

"So I guess you're all goth chick now?"

"See you're still as annoyin as ever" Raven remarked taking out some paper and a pen,

"Still as nice as ever"

"Of course Colby, I'm a nice person"

Colby couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah sure, like the time you threw scissors at that guy in Room Eleven"

"How did you even hear about that?"

"Raven the whole school knew about that, why do you think people called you a psychopath?"

"I thought that was entirely Iziah's doing, seeing as how she threw the acid at the science teacher"

Colby laughed again, "Well who would give her acid, seriously thats just a dumb mistake, he deserved to have acid thrown at him"

"Finally someone that see's it the right way"

They both laughed as the teacher came in, Raven had hoped that maybe this time round she and Colby could be friends. Unless he took her scissors again or pulled her hair, Raven would fight to keep him as a friend.

By the time the school day ended, Raven was glad to be out of there, sadly for her she and Colby only had two classes together, Social Studies and Science, at least he kept the acid away from her. Raven walked home with Iziah as planned and as she had guessed Iziah had gotten in trouble, although Raven would say that it wasn't entirely Iziah's fault for once.

"You know Mama is gonna be pissed" Raven remarked as Iziah lit up a smoke, "You know Mama can smell that on you"

Iziah shrugged "I'm all ready gonna be in trouble for fightin, might as well make it a double"

"You can explain that he deserved it for touchin your ass, you can't explain away the smoke"

Iziah didn't have an answer for that, she just kept puffing away not really caring if she was caught smoking or not.

"Hey did you lose a puppy?"

Raven just looked at her, Iziah nodded behind her noticing that a cute boy was following them home. At least it seemed that way. Raven couldn't help the jolt of joyus paranoia that suddenly jumped in her bones, seeing Colby just made her feel like that, he always had done. Not that she would admit that, at least not to him.

"Are you stalkin me?"

"Yes cause I have nothing better to do than to stalk you Raven"

"You know for a creepy stalker, he's kinda hot" Iziah put in, as usual not really helping anything.

"Careful Izzy, Colby likes to steal skissors"

"Oh well now he's ugly" Iziah went back to her smoke, trying to get all the nicotine she could.

"So how come you're walkin this way?" Raven asked letting Colby catch up to them.

"Mum bought a house over this way, closer to school and stuff"

"You're the new next door neighbour? This should be fun"

"You say that like I'm the worst guy ever" Colby playfully nudged her, her skin still smooth as ever. Colby wanted to touch it again, just to compare to his own skin.

"Yeah well you like to steal skissors"

"Are you ever gonna let that go Raaaa-veeen"

Raven rolled her eyes "Oh don't start that shit Colby, it was annoyin enough back then and it's even worse now"

"Are you really still mad about the scissors thing? Seriously?"

"Maybe"

Colby wrapped his arms around her small body, his right arm pinning her arms down while his left arm fell across her back, he liked having her that close, not to mention it was nice hugging her without her hitting him. Even as a child she had a strength behind her hits. It wasn't something he wanted to re-hash, now that she was bigger he didn't want to see if she still had that strength.

"Aw me sorry for taking your skissors Raven"

"Let go of me!" Raven laughed trying to break free of the sudden grip he had on her. Iziah couldn't help but look facinated, if Raven needed her help she would've said so by now. Now it just seemed comical.

Colby let her go as they came to the fence that seperated their houses, "Wanna walk to school with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, I mean since we are going to the same place and all"

Raven watched him go inside, his long hair practically flying behind him, Iziah chuckled wrapping an arm around her sister, "He's cute Rae, you should ask him out"

"What?"

"Well he likes you and you like him"

"You're crazy"

Iziah chuckled "Yeah but that don't mean I'm wrong now does it?"


	5. Cementing a friendship

**Chapter 5 Cementing a friendship**

Raven couldn't wait to get to school, or more to the point walk there with Colby. Maybe Iziah was right, maybe she should ask him out before someone else did. She spent all night thinking about Colby, no longer was he that boy that stole her scissors or pulled her hair. He was nice and not to mention nice to look at. His body had filled out with solid mass that suited him. His long hair with it's slight curls, maybe if she got the chance she could run her fingers through it.

"Mornin Colby" Raven couldn't help but smile, she was sure her face was tiniting red. She couldn't help it, Colby was cute. A little thrill went up her spine when she saw his green eyes glance at her cleavage, her black top cut a bit lower than usual.

"Morning Raven, Iziah" Colby dragged his eyes away from her chest, he couldn't help it, her round breasts looked so delicious. The tops looked so smooth, he longed to touch them. He knew that if he tried it, there was a high chance that Colby wouldn't get his fingers back. Iziah laughed as she went on ahead and let the two new friends have a peaceful walk to school. Even if Raven didn't notice she sure did, a part of her wanted to dare him to touch them, she really wanted to see some bone breakage this early in the morning.

"So what have you got first?" Colby asked trying to start a conversation the only way he knew how.

"Maths" Raven made a face "I hate Maths, like it's really gonna help with what I wanna do when I'm older"

"What do you wanna do?"

"Be a wrestler. Like my Dad"

"Really? Me too"

"Hey maybe you could train with me and my Dad? I'm sure he wouldn't mind, at least give me someone to compete against. Iziah refuses to train after I wouldn't let go of my ankle lock"

Colby let out a big smile, he wasn't sure what he was more glad about, Raven in very little clothing or training with Shawn Michales. Colby knew that he was their Dad, it was one of the reasons that the Michales girls weren't left alone, everyone wanted to know about their Dad.

"Really? That would be awesome"

"I'll talk to Dad after school, wanna walk home with uz?" Raven asked as they made their way in the front gate, she could feel the seconds ticking down until she had to go to Maths.

"Sure, I'll meet you here?"

"Well I'll be here, I don't know about Izzy" Raven looked to her sister who was all ready having words with a few girls, from the language she could hear spewing from her mouth, it wasn't a pleasing conversation.

"Just give her some acid, there's no way that could wrong"

Raven couldn't help but laugh.

Raven couldn't believe how fast the school day went, nor was she shocked that Iziah had detention so she was walking alone with Colby, not that that was a bad thing. She was starting to like his company, that was until she heard the shout from behind her.

"Hey freak!"

"Well that's nice" Raven muttered as she turned to the three boys behind her, one of them had a wicked black eye. Raven guessed that was the one Iziah popped yesterday for smacking her ass.

"You punched me" The biggest one stated, he was alot bigger than Raven was, that was clear. Not that that made a difference to her, she knew how to defend herself.

"No my sister punched you and if she's tellin the story right you deserved it"

"Well then maybe I should give her a little message" He stepped towards her a little more, neither Raven nor Colby backed away. Raven threw down her bag and put up her fists like her mother taught her.

It only seemed to make him laugh "You're really going to fight me Raven?"

"I'm goin to fight, you're just gonna flail angrily"

He tried to throw a punch but Raven ducked throwing her own right hand. It just seemed to spiral so fast Colby could barely keep up, one moment Raven was doing fine, then one of them tackled her to the ground. Colby didn't know what it was but the moment he saw her on the ground, he had to jump in. Between the two of them they managed to make the boys retreat, by the end of it Raven and Colby were heaving breaths, Colby had a black eye while Raven had a split lip and a bruise on her cheek. They sat on the sidewalk, heaving breaths trying to figure out how they were going to explain this to their mother's. Neither woman would be happy about it but at least it wasn't as bad as it could've been.

"Why did you jump in Colby?"

"Excuse me if I don't like it when my friend is getting beat down"

Raven couldn't help the little laugh, Colby glared at her. "What?"

"You called us friends"

"We are, aren't we?"

"If you wanna be, I hoped he could be"

Colby touched her hand softly, "And I promise to never ever steal your skissors"

Raven gave his hand a squeeze, "And I promise to never ever call you cheese-boy"

"You remember that?"

"I remember everythin" Raven said simply, her fingers checking her lip tenderly, it was still bleeding but it would stop on it's own, it wasn't like she was bleeding to death.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" Colby asked as they picked themselves up and continued walking home.

"Mama used to be a boxer"

"She did not!"

Raven laughed again, "She did. Obviously she doesn't box anymore"

"What happened?" He imagined some sort of horrible injury leaving her mother scarred and broken. The answer was much simplier.

"Pregnancy happened. My Dad used to be her coach, when Mama fell pregnant she stopped boxing. She became a mother and my Dad stayed on as a coach until..." Raven trailed off trying not to think about it, she knew it wouldn't work. Thinking about him just made her cry, it possibly didn't help that she was the one that saw him die, that was the worst part of the whole thing.

"What happened to him? Your Dad"

"He died. When I was six"

Colby tried not to point out the obvious so he kept his mouth shut, he thought that Shawn was their real Dad, obviously not if Raven said he was dead, that was news he would've known about.

"Mama certainly has a type if you think about it. My real Dad was a boxer before he turned coach and my step-dad is a wrestler, she certainly has a type"

"What about you Colby?"

"What about me?"

"I've always wondered how the hell you can be a Lopez, no offence but...yeah whats with that?"

"My step-dad is Mexican-American, I got it from him"

"What happened to your real Dad? He run off?"

"He died before I was born" Colby said quietly, he knew nothing about his father. His mother only said that he was a good man taken too soon. He had to hold onto that because she said nothing more.

Raven touched his hand again, "Sorry about that"

"It's ok, I don't know anything about him"

"Have you tried finding him?"

"He's dead Raven"

"Doesn't mean he didn't have a life before you Colby, there has to be some trace of him"

Colby shook his head those slight curls flying madly, "I don't wanna know. It's best if I don't"

Raven didn't press, she saw it in his green eyes, this conversation wasn't helping anybody.

"Raven! What happened to your face!?" Mama Michales stood at the driveway, hands on her curvy hips. Now that Colby got a proper look at her, he saw the boxer in her, she wasn't fat but she was solid. The way she swayed on her feet showed that she hadn't lost a step in her boxing. Her sharp eyes looked to Colby, her right hand curling into a tight fist.

"Mama, we got into a fight. Not with each other" Raven quickly added seeing how fast her mother made that fist. Clearly she was about to knock someone out. Her specialty.

"Then with who? And what happened to you young man?"

"Mrs Davies sons Mama, and Colby helped me. But there is good news"

"Which would be?"

"My upper-cut is now stronger than ever"

Mama Michales couldn't help but laugh, her silver eyes lighting up at her daughter. "Go inside and get your father to deal to your lip. He has a headache so no loud voices"

"Ok. I'll see you tomorry Colby?"

"Sure" Colby gave her hand another squeeze before fleeing inside to see what his mother was going to say about his face.

Mama Michales could feel the pit starting at the pit of her stomach, she was only too aware what it was like the last time Raven and Colby were together. From the look in Raven's eyes, she could only hope that this time around, it worked out.


End file.
